Secrets
by NerdChick101
Summary: Trust is a funny thing, but one that can come naturally to us. When a young girl is saved by the fellowship, the companions need to remember that looks can be deceiving. What is she hiding? Please read. I'm not very good at summaries. The story is much better. Please read and comment! Warning: 10th walker but she is not a Mary-Jane or damsel in distress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please comment. Let me know if I should continue on with it!**

Cold. My face was numb as they pushed me into the snow covered ground and tied my bindings behind my back. I tried to get out of their hold but it was useless. I had one man either side of me holding my arms down across my back and another sitting on my legs.

The numbness would have been a relief against the bruises and cuts on my face except for the fact that with everything being cold, I couldn't feel my ligaments and pain seemed more potent. Rope rubbed against my grazed wrists and ankles and I unwillingly whimpered. In response to my subtle complaint, the men tying my hands and feet together both tightened the rope causing it to dig in further. I could feel their hands moving with their silent laughter.

The pain in my hands and ankles was nothing compared to what it was like when they pulled me to my feet, and dragged me by my hair to the metal carriage. The ground was made of the same unforgiving material and was already loaded with boxes. Light barely made its way in through the small bared window. One of the men climbed in after me and locked a metal chain to my wrist and cut the rope off. I kept my eyes to the ground, not wanting to cause anymore trouble then I already had.

The loud clang of the door echoed in the small area. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but once they did I found I was alone. At first I sobbed tearlessly. Although I knew there was no point, I felt that I had to mourn the loss of my freedom. The carriage moved.

I was feed one meal per day which consisted of stale bread and muddy water. I was never allowed to communicate, I wouldn't even really talk to these creatures if I was given the choice anyway. I was never allowed out of my carriage. I knew that from not using my legs I would get to a point where I couldn't use them, so I spent most of my day exercising and stretching my muscles. We would be constantly moving.

This is the way my days passed for a long time. So many summers passed. So many winters I froze in that box.

A loud bang smashed against the metal carriage startled me awake. The first thing I registered was that my captures seemed to be in a battle, due to all of the sword clashes and cries of agony. Something jolted my portable prison and then the doors were flung open. I was blinded. My eyes were not used to the intense amount of light. I kept my head down with my hood covering my face.

Instinctively my body pushed its self against into the corner.

"What is your name?" A strong voice spoke to me.

For the first time in many many years I had the chance to speak to a person that would listen. "Isabella, my lord." I kept my face hidden, but I didn't lay still. I yanked at the steel chains that contained me and my feet scrambled for some sort of purchase so that I could go deeper into the corner.

I was afraid of what this man may do to me. If he and his fellow companions could defeat all the orcs then what could he do to me?

"And why, Isabella, have they gone to such efforts to contain you?"

"They believed me to have powers that no other being in this world has, master."

"Don't they usually burn those who practise the art of witchery?"

"Yes, master, they usually do."

There was a long pause and then some whispering.

"You will come from no harm from me or my companions."

I glanced up to see if he was telling the truth but something else caught my eye. An Orc had risen to his feet and fired his crossbow. It was heading straight for one of the warriors that had opened my prison. I did the only thing that I could do. I flung my body, feet first, at the warrior, kicking his legs out from underneath him. But because he had gone down, I took his spot.

It hit my shoulder, just below my collarbone. The force of the arrow jolted me back a little bit. The pain was first. It seared my shoulder. It felt like it was burning. All of my muscles twitched and quivered underneath me. Then the only thing holding me up, my chain, was cut loose.

A pair of long arms engulfed me and I struggled against the restraints. Heat radiated off of him and into my cold body. His sweet clean smell washed over my filthy form. Even though being so close to someone was nice, my mind continued to reject the idea that this person was here to help.

Very cool air rushed across my face and I was jolted up and down. He was running. The bumpy ride made me move my shoulder again and again, causing pain to shoot through it with new vigour.

I may of cried out because he stopped for a moment and whispered an old sleeping spell the elves used. I hoped and wished that it would work but I knew that it wouldn't.

After about 30 minutes, he slowed to a brisk walk. I had stopped struggling because I knew that there was no point. He shifted my weight so that my face burrowed into his neck and my body turned into him. I whimpered at the movement. Instantly he started making soothing noises until I stopped.

Hours passed. They traveled silently. The only sounds were their foot steps, nature and my laboured breathing. It was only when the sun started to go down that we stopped. I felt guilty that he had carried me all day.

He had someone lay out his bedroll for him, which he then laid me on it. I was half asleep. I just wanted to let the darkness take me and slip into unconsciousness. But someone was determined to keep me awake.

"Isabella! Isabella!"

I opened my eyes only to see the an elf was staring at me directly into my face. He had pale skin and sharp keen eyes. Blonde hair draped across his shoulder with two braids at his temples keeping it back.

"Gandalf! She is awake!"

A sweet grumbling voice replied "Frodo, Sam! Get the fire going! Aragorn, get me my bag!"

He rushed over and gave me a pleasant smile. "How are you feeling?" He then touched the arrow and I whimpered. He chuckled and shook his head. "I guess I know how your feeling." Then he went very serious, "The spell that Legolas put on you before didnt seem to work on you so we will have to do it when you are conscious. We have to pull the arrow out and then stitch you back up. But to... Umm... Do that... W-we need to..." He blushed a bright crimson red. He took a deep breath and finished what he was saying "... We need to take off your top or cut it open to be able to stitch up the hole..."

It was my turn to look embarrassed. I couldn't believe I would have to be almost completely naked in front of people I just met. I didn't even know their names!

"Cut it?..." I replied in a small voice.

He just nodded and brought out a dagger. The corset I was wearing over my top wasnt damaged from the arrow so the old man asked if I could unlace it and take it off. I nodded but when I trying to move my right arm, the action moved the arrow causing me pain. So I tried with just my left hand but I struggled to even unlace the bottom of it.

Legolas was still by my side and noticed my troubles, so he asked if I wanted some help. I agreed but looked away from him as he un did it. He called for someone by the name of Aragorn.

Aragorn turned out to be the man that spoke to me when I was in my cage. He was in dark ranger garments that were worn out and had thick stubble on his chin. His hair came just under his chin and was dark.

He smiled slightly at me before sliding his arms under me while legolas pulled the corset from underneath me. It turned out that any movement caused the arrow to deep deeper. But I didn't make any sounds. I just bit my tongue and waited for it to pass.

The old man lent over me and cut a hole in my shirt. Not wanting to see him pull it out I turned my head and pulled the hood over my head.

"Legolas go and tend the fire. Frodo come here and sit with Isabella while I tend to her." The old man instructed. He seemed to be the one in charge.

Legolas left only to be replaced by a very short kind faced boy. He had very large, bare feet and curly dark hair. He gave me a bright smile. He moved around so that he was cradling my head in my lap and slowly combed my hair with his fingers. I bit down on my sleeve just as the old man started to pull it out.

As soon as he started he stopped and called for Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli. The old man took his position again while Boromir held down my right leg, Gimli held my left leg down and Aragorn held my body down. I couldn't move. I panicked and tried to kick them off.

Frodo stoked my cheek and I opened my eyes. He made soothing noises and told me that they needed to hold me still other wise gandalf would hurt me more than necessary when he pulled the arrow out. Taking a deep breath I bit down again and tried to hold my body still.

The pain I experienced when I got shot was nothing compared to the pain when gandalf dragged it out of my body. I couldn't stop the tears escaping my eyes nor the muffled screams that strangled out of my throat. I continued to sob even when the arrow was out. The greying man held up the arrow for everyone to see.

"No wonder it hurt so much. The arrow was barbed. No man would have been able to deal with that sort of pain..."

I tried to pull myself together as they all stared at me in wonder. It felt really uncomfortable to have all the attention on me. Someone cleared their throats and everyone went back to their previous position. The stitching wasn't that bad. It hurt but not like the arrow.

The old man sat there inspecting his work. He reached back and pulled out some bandages. "Your going to want to get clean before we bandage you up. No strenuous exercise and be gentle with it. The river is through there." He stated as he pointed to a small path in between two trees and handed me the bandages.

Boromir pulled me up by my waist but didnt linger and for that I was thankful.

I walked as steadily as I could manage down a slight path and found a small lake. Sitting down carefully, I pulled off my boots, socks, pants, shirt and cloak only to push them into the water. I sat washing for a while and then hung them up to dry. Brushing my hair the best I could with my fingers I pulled out bits of leaves and twigs. Using my bitten nails, I scrubbed at my face and body, riding myself of dirt and blood.

As I waited for my clothes to dry I enjoyed the water. I continued to scrub my skin and gingerly wash my shoulder. I knew I had to get out as the sun was retreating quickly. Jumping out of the lake I wrapped my shoulder in the bandages and then got dressed.

I had black pants that clung to my legs with a long sleeve white under shirt and a green corset that was threaded on an angle. My boots were a soft leather brown and came up to my knees. I also had brown leather gauntlets. My cloak was a very dark brown and swished around my feet.

Carefully I walked back to to the men that saved me from my personal hell. I found them all sitting around the fire. One dwarf, two men, one elf, one wizard and four hobbits. Wow. Talk about variety.

I stood by a tree with my hood drawn back and watched them. Nobody spoke. I cleared my throat and was very amused at the reactions I got. The elf, Legolas, was startled because he hadn't heard me approach. I guess he hadn't had anyone sneak up on him before, thats going to have to change.

Walking slowly to them I took my spot next to Frodo and one of the other hobbits. I kept my distance, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. They stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you. You have all done so much for me already, but I can not remain a burden to you. I will only bring trouble to you. I owe you my life and for that I will be for ever thankful. If it were alright I wish to stay in you company for a little while longer and leave at dawn."

There was silence. No one spoke. No one moved.

"What are you going to do on your own?" questioned Frodo.

"I do not know. Probably obtain a bow and arrows with some daggers and I'll live off the woods..."

"You cant be serious, lassie. On your own in these dark times, thats unheard of." the Dwarf chilled

"What else would you have me do, Master Dwarf? I bring more trouble then one may think."

"A little thing like you? Nonsense! You couldn't hurt a fly!" the dwarf exclaimed.

"There is a reason they locked me up. I'm not normal. I'm dangerous. I hurt people even when I don't mean to." I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I dropped my head in an attempt to hide my moment of vulnerability. Forgotten memories rose to the surface and I was over whelmed.

"We all hurt peo-" Aragorn started.

"What can you do?" One of the hobbits cut in.

"Well... Does anybody here have a cut or bruise from the battle?" I asked. An idea coming to me. I looked around the circle and no one made a move. "Are you telling me you all took on an army of orcs and not one of you even have a scratch?!" I exclaimed. They all just shrugged."No matter. We will just have to make one. Who will be my test subject?" I asked while walking around the circle. I spied a dagger at Legolas's waist and I lent down to draw it from its sheath. Legolas turned around with a little cry of protest. "I see we have a volunteer." I sat down next to him, I sat almost a metre away.

"Give me your hand." I held his wrist while I swung down the dagger. It stopped just an inch away from his skin. "See?" Pressing down in the invisible force field and showing I couldn't get through it. "I can not purposely physically harm those who I believe are good. So to do this I need you to cut your self. Only a small cut across your palm." I instructed and placed the hilt of the dagger in his palm.

He dragged it across his skin and blood drew. Giving back the dagger to me, I slid it back at his waist. "Do you trust me? Answer truthfully."

"No I don't." He admitted

I shook my head and muttered "stupid, over confident, know it all, elf..."I took his hand in both of mine and bowed my head. Concentrating, I imagined stitching closed his skin to leave it perfect again, while tearing open mine. A light glowed in between our hands and then it dimmed. Releasing his hand I let him examine it. Realising how close we had gotten I blushed and moved back slightly.

"It's gone..." He gasped and showed everybody.

"But you shouldn't be able to do that! You will disturb the balance of good and evil!" Gandalf thought aloud. I just shrugged. "Unless... Isabella... Show me your hand..."

"No."

Boromir caught on to what Gandalf was thinking and went to grab both of my hands that I had hidden under my cloak. Knowing I wouldn't win against a man such as Boromir, I with drew my hands and showed Gandalf.

"How come the cut curls around your hand where as on Legolas it stays on his palm?" Pippin asked.

"When I transfer the cut, the cut is the same size as it was previously, it's just that on me it looks bigger because my hands are smaller than his." I explained.

Merry was ever curious and asked what else I could do. I just grimaced and tried to cower into my cloak.

"This, I can not show you, master hobbit. Even if I wanted to show you this, I couldn't because I don't know how I do it."

"What happens?" Frodo asked.

"I do not know. All I remember is being surrounded by people and then its just black. The next thing I remember is waking up surrounded by bodies-" my voice breaking on the last word. Taking a deep breath I composed myself and continued. "I have shown you the nice thing I can do, for I cant not show you the bad sides."

"If you can do such terrible things then why couldn't you get out of there yourself, lassie?" Gimli asked

"I don't know why i couldnt use magic in the cage."

My muscles ached from the use of magic.

"Now go to bed! You will have a long day a head of you tomorrow!" Gandalf declared.

I fell back puffing from the effort I had exerted while using my magic. After a few minutes I got my breathing under control and opened my eyes. Legolas was standing over me with his arms crossed and a death glare painted on his features. I just rolled my eyes.

"What now?"

"I do not believe I am stupid, over confident nor a know-it-all."

"I see we have different opinions there, elf."

He tried to stare me down so I sent a slight breeze his way, causing him to blink. I burst out laughing. That just earned me another glare. I smiled innocently but he didn't cave.

Aragorn whispered in my ear, "Go for the hair..." And quickly backed away.

I stifled a giggle.

I kicked his feet out from underneath him and quickly straddled his chest, pinning his arms with my legs. "What a shame it would be if someone were to ruin all of those delicate little braids you have." I smiled wickedly. He fought back and managed to flip me off of him. He quickly stood and turned around to grab me, but I wasn't there. He looked puzzled for a moment but not for long. I jumped on his back with my hands in his hair and legs wrapped around his waist.

Moving my hands quickly I managed to undo his braids as well as ruff up all of his hair.

He reached back and grabbed my sides, he flung me and I hit the ground hard and skidded along the ground. I didn't stop until my head hit the tree.

My amusement over rode the pain. I continued to laugh. Once my laughter dissipated the aches came back. I curled into a comfortable position against the tree and burrowed down so that the earth cradled me. I missed this; the trees, the air, the people even the magic, which I had hated since birth. Pulling my cloak over me, I let darkness take me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

-oOo-

I awoke with the stars and moon still high in the sky. Glancing around I saw that the fire had reduced to embers and the moon and stars illuminated everything in a pale white light. Everyone was asleep except for Legolas who I presumed was on watch.

I lay back down and burrowed deeper into the bed roll.

Wait. What...? Bed roll? But I fell asleep on the roots of a tree... But then how did I get in a bed roll?... And why didn't I wake? I'm usually a very light sleeper...

Shaking my head to erase my thoughts I walked to the tree I had slept on and looked all of the way to the top. Slowly I made my way to the very top of the tree, but I wasn't there for the view. I let my body fall backwards. The feeling of falling without restraints was delicious, I savoured the moment. My knees caught on a branch an I hooked on to it and then released to make my body fling forwards to the next branch.

I fell and flew up and down the tree, twisting, turning, hooking, releasing, hanging and holding. It was exhilarating.

Dawn finally came, and with it rose eight men. We had breakfast together but it was not a big occasion. When the time came to the final goodbyes, we were all a little uncomfortable.

Aragorn broke me out of the awkwardness of the sitaution and for that I was thankful. "So where will you be traveling to first?"

"I think I might make my way to the lady of the wood and lord Celeborn and pay my old friends a visit." a smile coming to my face at the thought of them.

They all looked at each other and grinned. "Then i think it is best if you travel with us, little lady, because we seem to be going the same way." Gandalf said with a puff of smoke.

"Very well" I said, nodding my head. "What path shall we be going?'

"Through the valley if we can."

Damn! No bow and daggers then...

I walked at the back of the group, hoping to keep my distance but Boromir always kept me company. Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't unwanted company, it was actually pleasant to have someone to talk to. He never asked to see anymore 'tricks', he just treated me like a normal young girl. Plus he would always be a gentleman and offer his bed roll. I would always declined. Though I would fall asleep near the trees and awake in a bed roll.

Everybody had welcomed me into their group except for Legolas. He would send me glares and on other occasions he would ignore me completely. He wouldn't talk if he knew that I could hear and would never sit where I was. I felt really guilty for taking him away from his friends so on most nights I would go off wondering the surrounding area, Boromir would usally accompany me on these nights. He said that it was because he didn't want me to be alone and I was just thankful that I could be with my best friend.

It was on a night like this that Boromir tried something...

The stars shone brightly against the black back drop of the sky. I was laying next to Boromir just gazing at the sky when I felt his coarse fingers along my cheek. My breathing hitched. He moved over closer to me, he was practically laying on me! I wanted tell him that I didn't want it but I only got as far as his name when he pushed his lips on to mine. His fingers tangled in my hair while the on there one was on my neck, holding me still and angling me. I fought back but it was useless, he was too strong.

He pulled me closer and thrust his tongue into my mouth and I gasped at the shock of it, he took it as an invitation. He continued to kiss me all the while I was clenching my fists at my side trying to keep still and not feel anything. He didn't seem to notice.

His hand moved from my neck down my back, pulling me closer to him. He moaned when he got to my ass and started to palm it. He stayed there for a bit and then his hand moved down to my knee, he tugged lightly but I didn't move, so he roughly gripped it and pulled it to his waist. He sank in between my legs. Both of his hands pulled my knees to his side and held them there.

"I know what your feeling, so just let your self go and enjoy..." He whispered in my ear and then he took my ear lobe into his mouth and softly sucked on it. I didn't like it.

He bucked so he hit me right where my entrance was. His hand slowly moved down my legs to my waist, when he was sure the i wouldn't move my legs. He used my waist as leverage and bucked again, he moaned.

He started to grind against me, looking for some friction. With one hand he started to unbutton himself. I moved my hands to his chest and shoved, he didn't even seem to notice. He just pressed down on me more and tangled his fingers in my hair again, trying to gain control over me. He flipped us over so I was straddling him. I went to get up but he pulled me back down with my hair and lower back.

He sat up while he was still kissing me, and slowly got to his feet. He didn't let go of me and instead carried me until I was pressed against a tree. I put my hands in his hair and pulled but that still didnt brake him out of it.

He released my lips and kissed down my neck. Over his shoulder I saw Legolas and Aragorn both standing there with shocked expressions on. Legolas turned and walked away while Aragorn slowly stubbled back but keeping us in his line of sight. "Boromir! Stop!" I yelled at him for what felt like the hundredth time, while I pushed him back with my arms and legs. He stubbled back but he regained his footing quickly. I stood on my feet waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, so taking a step towards him I threw a right hook to his face which landed right on his chin. "That was for trying to force yourself on me even when you knew that I didn't want it." I said calmly with an undertone of anger.

"Your a women, your not on this quest to fight!" Boromir yelled at me. "Stupid prostitute..." He mumbled while wiping blood off of his chin, about to turn away from the scene.

I slid into fighting stance and kicked him right in his gut, causing him to fall on the ground. "Obviously your a better fighter than me seeing that one punch and a kick of mine puts you on your knees." I stated sarcastically

"I would never hit a girl."

"Oh that's right, you would prefer to rape her instead. Bloody men..." I turned away from Boromir and ran in the opposite direction that I saw Aragorn and Legolas.

I finally stopped at a lake. I could hear someone approaching me.

"You may as well come out now. I know you there." I said. Not bothering to turn around to greet them, I continued to look at the lake and the distorted images. The rustle of leaves increased until it stopped completely.

"Master, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Why do you call me 'master' when I do not own you?" Aragorn said, puzzled.

"Because my fate, my life is yours since you saved me."

He stepped in front of me and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Your life and your fate is your own. Nobody can take that from you." He stated sternly. He searched my face for a little longer. Soon enough his serious expression went to a cheeky one.

"So... You and Boromir huh?" Wiggling his eyebrows.

"What would be your thoughts on the matter?"

He shrugged, "I have several different opinions on him courting you."

"Hold on... You think we are an item?!"

"Well after that little display back there it made it pretty obvious that you two are more then friends." He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I backed away slowly. He looked confused at my reaction. "It is true, I am closer to Boromir then I am with anybody else in the fellowship... But I didn't think he was courting me."

"Can't you tell? When ever you wobble on your feet, he is there to steady you... When ever you go off by yourself, he is there... He always sends you smiles and secret looks. At night you two always sleep side by side, he is the only one of us here that can make you laugh."

I groaned because I knew that he was right. Boromir probably just thought that THAT was the next step. "Something tells me that this will be an awkward night..."

He chuckled, "yes I believe your right. Come on, lets get out of here."

I just nodded. I followed him back to the campsite. It was empty. Nobody was there but the fire looked like it had been tended recently. I stood, watching the fire with Aragorn watching me. We both heard footsteps coming towards the camp and aragorn went to speak to them, giving me some time alone.

I didn't want any confrontation and call me a chicken but I scaled the tallest tree surrounding the camp and hid.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying as they drew closer. It was just a grumble of sound. They broke through the trees and I saw that Aragorn was talking to Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. They all stopped talking and looked around them selves. "I swear she was here a minute ago..." Aragorn trailed off.

"Don't worry, she will be here by morning. She always is." Legolas reassured them. "But when she gets back, Boromir don't you dare go near her," he gave him a pointed glare, "Aragorn, gandalf and Frodo you will tell her the truth. She deserves to know..."

"Are you sure thats a good idea? What if she reacts badly to the news and tries to take it from Frodo?" Gandalf argued. I chose this time to let my presence be known.

"I can feel the trust radiating from you all." I said sarcastically. They all looked towards where they thought my voice came from. Many of them looked near the base of the tree. I cleared my throat to get their attention. At the time I was walking along a thin branch. "Oh, and if you are talking about the burden that Frodo carries, I already know." Letting my body fall from the branch, I fell. Everybody screamed my name accompanied with several 'no's, everybody except Legolas who's facial expression was blank like it had been since I met him. I swung off one of the low branches so I went back up half the tree, where I perched again.

They all look at me with shocked expressions except one. So I decided to continue as if that didn't happen. "I have known since... Hold on.. When was it? It wasn't the first week I was with you... NO! It was the second week I was with you all that I realised who you are and what you are doing. So I started to ask around to see if my theory was correct and all the disjointed pieces of information matched up!"

"I think there is something that your not telling us." Gandalf stated.

"You couldn't be more right Gandalf! There is still so much that none of you know about me. But the way in which I found out who you all were was not from a source from this world. Throughout my existence I have been to more worlds then I can count, but in one of them your quest is a story. It just so happens that I have read all of it, so I know every move your going to make next, every path your going to take, everybody who are destined to die and those who are destined to live."

"Why didnt you just tell us this before?" Aragorn said angrily.

"What good would it have done? I know all of this information and yet I can't tell you any of it. If I told you then you might change the story and there might be a different out come. I'm sorry. I'll just... go now and let you process this information"

I jumped from tree to tree, getting as far away from the camp as I could. I don't think I'll be coming back this time though.

Darkness soon fell and I settled down at the base of a tree for the night. It had been so long since I had slept by myself without a fire and people around me. So I had difficulties getting to sleep, but eventually unconsciousness took me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own lord of the ring but I do own Isabella.

hey guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can which I could could be at least two chapters per week, so please follow this story and review! Let me know what you want to happen and I'll contemplate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

Someone touched my hair. Someone caressed my cheek. Someone pulled me into their lap.

"Bella..." A voice whispered. Nobody had called me that in over 100 years. An arm was wrapped around my back and waist, supporting me. While the other was caressing my face.

I shifted in his lap and he helped me get into the position I wanted. I wanted to be close. I ended up straddling his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck. I tucked my head on his shoulder. He smelt how I remember Legolas to smell. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, we both hummed in appreciation of being so close to each other.

"Don't ever leave." He said.

"Never, Legolas." I mumbled back.

And then nothing.

I woke up to being dropped and then a sharp pain in my back. Reaching behind me I took hold of the sharp piece wood that I had been dropped on, and pulled it out of me. I threw it to the side and laid back down.

"Why did you bring me back?" I spoke.

"Don't ever leave." A voice whispered.

I gasped. The dream I had. At least I think it is a dream. Those are then very words a kind Legolas spoke.

"Does it hurt?" He asked

"No it doesn't." I lied. It hurt a little bit but not nearly as much as the arrow.

"Roll over, I'll have a look at it." He instructed. I did as he said and rolled over onto my stomach. "Stay here." And I stayed. He was gone for a few minutes but was back soon enough.

I was struggling to stay awake and conscious, Im not sure if it was because of the loss of blood or because of the lack of sleep I had.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this but you need to take off your corset and pull your shirt up so I can get to your wound."

I rolled back onto my back and sat up onto my knees. Looking down I started unlacing my corset. I got it off and went to take off my shirt as well but his hands caught mine. I looked up and his eyes were smouldering. His bright blue orbs were full of emotions that I couldn't decipher. "You don't have to do that. We can just pull it up a bit..." I could only nod.

He helped me lie back down again, but he let me hoist up my shirt. My shirt ended up just above my waist. He didn't touch me for a few seconds but I could hear him fiddling with objects near my legs.

Cool water was poured straight into it which was not pleasant, but I didn't move or make any sound. He then stitched me up. A grinding sound came next, then Legolas's fingers were spreading the paste on top of the stitches. Knowing what came next, I sat up onto my knees. He blushed and moved behind me. As he was bandaging me up, his arms would wrapped around me as well as push and pull me so that the bandages were tight. When he finished he tied it off at the side of my body and quickly moved away.

"Do the stitches in your arm need to be taken out?"

"I think so. Would you mind...?"

He shook his head. "Turn around and close you eyes. No peeking!" I told him.

He chuckled but did as I said. I took off my shirt and undid the bandage on my shoulder. Draping my shirt back over me, i said that he could turn back around. He told me to lie down which I did. I closed my eyes and waited until he was done. Several times his hand grazed the top of my breast and I had to bite back a groan.

He made quick work of the stitches and turned around to give me a little privacy. I dressed quickly and helped him clean up the medical was only when he started going back to camp that I stopped. Legolas noticed and turned around.

"I can't go back with you. Thank you for all that you have done, but I can't go back. You saw how Aragorn reacted to the information I told all of you, I'm not welcome anymore."

"He was just surprised. Come on. Gandalf wants to leave."

I sighed and followed him back to camp. Boromir was the first to approach me. He asked if he could speak to me alone for two minutes, I nodded but Gimli and Aragorn jumped in front of us as we were about to leave.

"Your not going anywhere private with him, lassie." Gimli told me.

"Tell her what you wanted to tell her now." Aragorn demanded.

I just rolled my eyes as Boromir sighed. He turn to face me. "I am dearly sorry about how I acted towards you. I have feelings for you, that is true. But I guess the frustrations I'm having from the ring as well as from you got too much for me to bare. There is no excuse for how I acted, but I just hope that you can forgive me."

I put my hand on his cheek, feeling slight stubble under my fingers. "Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you. Isabella... Will... Would you like... To umm... See me romantically?"

"Can I think about that?" I was shocked. That was the first time any guy has asked me if I wanted to see them romantically. Men just didn't see me like that. I needed to think. After all just yesterday he tried to take advantage of me. He nodded. I got up and went to go and help the hobbits pack up their things and remove the evidence that we were ever here.

Seeing that I didn't have any belongings it was easier for me to travel. We made good time and started making up camp on a large pile of rocks. I reckon finished this place, but from where, I couldn't say. They boys went straight into sword practise and it clicked! This was where the Crebain from Dunland, spies of Saruman, came to the fellowship.

I can't let Saruman know that I'm here. With my powers at his disposal we would all be doomed.

"Gandalf! I need to leave. I will see you all soon, but I have to go now!" And I ran away from the scene behind me. I ran towards the pass of Carahras and I didn't stop, not until dark fell and I had to rest.

The days passed and every day of progress I made, the colder it got. When I was a couple of days away from snow, I stopped and waited for the fellowship. I had not eaten since I left them and I was starving.

It turned out they were only two days behind me, and as a group we made our way up the pass. Boromir hadn't come close to me but Aragorn and Gimli had been by my side since we met again, possibly trying to kept away Boromir.

Boromir was been affected by the ring more then what is was when I left, one day he even was going to take the ring from him when Frodo fell and the chain broke.

The snow storm hadn't let up all day and the hobbit were suffering as much as I was. Merry and pippin were suffering the worst so I tried to give them some type of comfort and offered for them to huddle up close to me. I wrapped my cloak around them as much as I could. Merry was on my right and pain was on my left. They both huddled in on me as much as they could, seeking warmth.

I knew that because I was a girl they could seek comfort in me, where as they could not do that with any of the men. I was just glad I could help them. Their breathing eventually slowed and they feel into an uneasy unconsciousness and I soon followed them.

I woke to strong winds carrying snow. The same thing I have been waking up to for days. I gently woke up merry and then pippin by softly saying their name and combing their hair with my fingers. Eventually they woke and we were off again.

Everybody trudged through the snow except Legolas who just walked on top of it. It would make my life easier if I just did that too but I didn't want them to know just yet. I have managed to hide my ears the whole time and the fact that I can't hear all of their convocations even when they are whispered.

A loud crack brought us out of thoughts and all of us jumped to the cliff face as boulders came tumbling down. I could hear a voice on the air, chanting in quenya.

Legolas told the rest that there was a fell voice on the air and gandalf immediately yelled back that it was Saruman.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled to gandalf, but he just shook his head and said no. Gandalf started chanted back in sindarin trying to over power Saruman's spell.

But it didnt work, as a crack of lighting sent down rocks and ice from the above platforms. It covered us. I couldn't breath and the snow was hard to move. But once I managed to get a hand out I could pull the rest of my body out with it. Everybody else was digging themselves out or helping others.

"We must get off the mountain!" Yelled Boromir. "Make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled over the whistling wind.

"We cannot pass over e mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go throughout the mines of moria!" Gimli suggested.

Gandalf looked frightened, "Let the ring bearer decide."

Everyone turned to Frodo who was huddled on Aragorn's side. "We will go through the mines"

"So be it." Gandalf submitted.

They all turned and made their way back. I stayed rooted to the spot. I knew what would happen in the mines. Gandalf would fall. I couldn't experience that. They noticed that I didn't leave.

"I can't go through that mine again. I just... can't. Please don't make me. I'll meet you on the other side, I know my way."

"Very well Isabella. We will see you soon."

"Take this, you'll get hungry." Legolas said as he threw a loaf of lembas bread to me.

"Thank you. Be careful." And I turned and walked away.

As soon as they were gone it seemed like they were dragging the storm with them, it was clear. I couldn't make a fire so the cold seeped into my bones. It took me 12 days to get to the exit of moria. I waited for half a day for them.

It was then that I saw them. The hobbits were in tears and the others were barely keeping it together. I ran towards them and Aragorn saw me coming. He came towards me, all signs of mourning gone and only anger in his eyes. I stopped. I could see it coming but I let him punch me in the face. I fell to the ground.

"You knew! You knew that he would fall and yet you said nothing! You avoided it!" He screamed at me. I got to my feet.

"Do you trust me Aragorn?" I asked coming towards him.

"You are as evil as the Balrog that killed Gandalf." He stated. I was hurt.

"So be it." I said, quoting Gandalf.

I was in front of everyone because I didn't want to see the betrayal in their eyes. We walked to the woods of Lothlorien. I felt the bruise that was covering my chin and cheek bone develop but I dismissed it. We walked from the rocky plains to the lush woods.

It was silent yet full of life in the woods. It was as beautiful as I remembered it. I glanced back a Gimli and laughed at his antics as he described the woods as a home of a evil sorceress.

I turned back around and I almost ran into arrows. Haldir of Lorien stepped out between them and greeted Aragorn. I pulled my hood up to cover my face and ducked down my head. Legolas looked curiously at me and I shook my head to tell him not to ask.

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn bowed slightly. "We come here for help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should be back." Gimli said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood. You cannot go back." Haldir inform them. He looked straight at Frodo and then glanced over the group. "Come. She is waiting."

He lead us to the heart of Lorien. Staircases wound up the trees and the moon seemed to make everything glow. Haldir stopped us in front of Galadriel and Celeborn. They descended the stairs hand in hand.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn demanded.

"He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail and the ruin of all." She stared at Boromir and he cowered. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep peacefully." She turned her gaze down to Frodo.

I kept my hood down this whole time and they just ignored my presence. Just as haldir started to lead the fellowship to where they can make camp, I approached Galadriel. The guard stepped in front of me to stop my passing.

"If you want your arm, suggest you take it back." I hissed

Galadriel ordered him to let me pass and she approached me curiously. I went down on one knee in front of her and bowed my head. I felt her kneel in front of me and take my face in her hands gently. She tugged on my chin and I allowed her to move it up. She dragged me to my feet and released my face to push back my hood gently.

Celeborn and Galadriel both gasped as they saw my face. Celeborn rushed to my side and held both of my shoulders, practically knocking his wife to the side. "Is it really you?" He whispered. He continued to search my face for any sort of sign.

"Yes, Ada." I whispered back. My throat felt thick as I tried to swallow back my tears.

"Bella..." His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He swung me around like I was a little kid again, my feet flung out behind me. Laughter escaped my lips which was soon followed by his deep chuckle. He eventually placed me on the ground. I whipped my head around myself, searching for Galadriel. I spied her on the raised platform she had come down from to address the fellowship.

She opened her arms as an invitation. I ran up the stairs and flung my self into her arms. Her embrace was tight but still gentle. Her hair was tickling my cheek but i wasn't going to let go of her.

"Is that really you, Bella?" She asked, pulling back to look at my face. I nodded. "I thought you were gone, lost forever."

"I told you I would see you again, I love you both, so much!" I whispered as Celeborn wrapped his arms around both of us. We pulled away from each other after a few minutes. Both of their robes were dirty and wrinkled from being in contact with mine.

I muttered apologies for their clothes, but they both just laughed and said that were just clothes. I grinned but it turned into a wince as the action tugged at my bruise. When I looked back up to my parents they were both very serious again. "Who did that to you?" Ada asked in a powerful deep voice.

I looked away and covered my cheek with my hand. The whole fellowship had been watching our interaction curiously. The hobbits had pushed to the front so that they could see. I spied Aragorn with his head bowed guilty. Legolas looked stunned and Boromir seemed defeated. Gimli was just as shocked as legolas but he also seemed proud for some reason.

Ada followed my gaze, "They did this to you?"

They all dropped their heads, defeated. "No Ada. They didn't mean to. Last night, two of them were wrestling and I got in the way. It was my fault, and none of their own." Fingers crossed they would play along.

"Is this what really happened?"

Aragorn spoke for the fellowship, "Yes, my lord. Your daughter speaks the truth. Im afraid though that I was the one who dealt the blow." He stepped forward as he spoke.

"Very well then. If it won't cause too much trouble, I would much desire to speak with you tomorrow." Ada told him. I was almost frightful of how that convocation might proceed.

"Of course."

"Rest peaceful." Ada dismissed them.

They walked away still shocked.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Ada!" I hissed at him. At least he had the decency to look guilty. I looked to my mother to find her instructing a couple of maids about the way my room it supposed to be set up and what to do with my clothes. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to be done. She turned around and looked at me expectantly while I glowered at her.

"You may burn these clothes," I gestured to the ones I had on, "but I'm getting more made."

"You won't need anymore riding clothes now."

"You expect me to stay here while the fellowship move on? Naneth, I owe them my life. The least I can do is follow them into battle a couple times."

"Your leaving us again? What if you don't come back this time?"

I sighed, "Is there somewhere we can speak privately without ANYONE hearing?"

"My study. Follow me." Ada instructed. He led us down one level and came to a door. It was a beautifully sculpted wooden door with many intricate silver wires accentuating the curves of the door. My father ushered us in and closed it behind him.

In the room there was circular marble beams in a circle with the same silver wire trailing up it. On one side it opened up to over look the gardens while on the other there was a winding staircase ascending onto a platform that disappeared into a elegant archway.

"Is it safe to speak my mind here?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, my child. No one will hear us." Naneth confirmed.

"As you know, since I was only a child, I have been world jumping after Saruman teleported me away. In one of the worlds the fellowship is a legend, a mere story. While I was there I read it. I know every decision they are going to make, and every danger I will face while I am with them. Please I must be with them."

They both looked at each other, trying to get the other to tell me that I couldn't go. Galadriel sighed, "Your father and I will talk about it. Until we give you a definite answer, assume it is a no, as I do not want you angry with us if we choose to say no."

"Very well." I said, bowing slightly. "And if it is not too much trouble, may I have my temporary quarters down by the fellowship? It will give you more time to prepare my more permanent chambers?"

"Of course. I will ask for them to be set up." Galadriel said. Ada look wary.

"What is troubling you, Ada?"

"I do not feel comfortable with you being so close to a couple of beings that have eyes for you and a man who has hit you."

"Do not worry Ada, my self defence has improved since last we met. Goodnight father." He lent down and kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my child."

I walked to my mother and she embraced me. She pulled back to take my face in her hands. Tilting my head towards her, she gently kissed me on my forehead and dismissed me much the same way father did.

I made my way through winding stairs and paths, my memory of the city coming back to me. The moon light bleached the forest of all of its rich colours, into silvers and pale blues. The tents loomed out from the ground ahead. I could see a bit of commotion near one of the tents and as I drew near I saw that it was several elves preparing my tent. I fought the urge to help them, but I didn't have to fight for long.

A throat was cleared behind me. Right in the middle of the fellowships camp was the one elf I that I both dreaded and rejoiced at seeing; Haldir. Standing tall and proud, his blond hair was braided much the same as Legolas's, with a braid at either temple and an elvish braid down the back. He was wearing his light armour, the same armour he wore when he approached us in the forest.

He bowed deeply, "How lovely it is to to see you again, alive and well, fair Vanya." he rose slowly, not daring to look me in the eyes until he absolutely had to.

"You have always known that I do not go by that name."

"And yet it was the name you were given."

"Have you forgotten your manners, march warden? I could have you killed for instructing your men to aim an arrow at me..."

"Indeed. It has happened before."

We both tried to stare each other down. The tension between us was thick and pliable. I could feel a grin spreading across my face. I ran towards him and he held out his arms for me. Ever since we were little, we had this move synchronised. I leaped into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. In turn he wrapped his arms under my bottom to help support my weight.

Tucking my head into his shoulder, we laughed together. I pulled my head up to look at him but he swung us around quickly. I gripped his shoulders hard just to stop myself from flipping off. When he eventually stopped our forehead rested against each others while we caught our breath.

"It is so good to see you, little one." He cheekily said.

"It has been too long." I replied.

To ruin the moment, he dropped me so I landed on my butt. I flushed a crimson red with embarrassment. In retaliation, I kicked his feet out from under him. He landed with a satisfying thud.

He quickly got to his feet and offered me his hand so I could get up. I pulled him down but quickly got out of reach in case he went to grab me. I ran to the tent that was being set up and a young maid approached me. "If you could please follow me, and we will get you all washed up." I nodded.

She led me along a path that went through the thicker forest. After a at least 5minutes of walking, the path dropped down into a deep valley. The sight at the end of the path was breath taking. There, in the middle of the forest, lay a small hot spring. Soft grass lined the clearing, which was speckled by wild flowers. Willow trees hung like a curtain most of the way around the edge of the clearing, making it very private.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered almost to myself.

"Indeed it is." The young maid replied. She rushed to the side of the hot spring and tested the temperature as well as laid out the different types of soaps and garments I am to wear afterwards.

I stripped down and gently lowered myself into the small natural bath. My tense muscles relaxed at the heat of it. The next hour was spent scrubbing at every inch of my skin and hair. The sorest was trying to comb out my hair, but the consequences were worth it in my mothers eyes. But why spend so much i me cleaning yourself only when your bound to get dirty again? It made no sense.

I spent over an hour after that just swimming in the pool. Duck diving, I explored the bottom of it. I found a small cave jus as I ran out of breath. So quickly making a trip up to the surface, I swam down to explore the cave.

Following the caves walls I found an opening. I gasped for air and dragged my body out of the water. My cave had led me to a opening. It was a stone and sand platform. The roof and walls were still made out of stone.

"Cool..."

There was no other word to describe it. I had never seen anything like it.

Remembering that someone was waiting for me at the surface, I quickly made my way back. Gasping for air I tried to make it believable that I had been under water for the whole time. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and found a sight that horrified me.

Aragorn and haldir were standing at the waters edge gaping at me. I covered myself the best I could while still keeping my self a float.

"There is a new thing guys. It's called privacy. And I would very much like some now."

"How many wounds have you taken?" Haldir demanded stiffly.

"It none of your concern."

"How many?!" He yelled.

"The cut I took from Legolas makes it 869."

"I told you not to take any more, Bella!"

"I can't help it. I can't watch them bear wounds when they have children to take care of and support. I can't let children know pain."

"Then don't watch! Just walk away!"

"I can't haldir! I just can't. You don't know what it feels like to have the ability to take away their pain and not do anything. You don't know."

"But look at you..."

"What about how I look?! You didn't notice anything different about me before so why does it matter? It's not like anybody is going to see my body except for in unfortunate cases such as these."

"But what about your future husband?"

"You know I have given up on that area of my life." Haldir looked defeated while Aragorn looked confused. "Now both of you... Go. away. now." I finished with clenched teeth. Diving under the water I tried to cool down and get my anger into check. Swimming for a good 15 minutes, I managed to calm down.

Getting out I noticed three things.

1-My hair was clean and knot free and came down just past my hips.  
2-My skin was actually pale again  
3- the stitches in my back needed to come out.

The stitches could wait until tomorrow.

The maid helped me into my garments, which consisted of a plain, almost see through, underdress and a royal blue dress. It had a square neckline and bell cuffs, it was floor length. It was mostly plain, except for the silver embroidery lacing the bust, shoulders and neckline.

The dress didn't show any of my scars so I quiet liked it.

The maid gestured for me t kneel down so she could braid my hair. I shook my head. I didn't need it braided. So instead, I towel dried my hair as much as I could, and then proceeded to brush it. The maid also tried to get me into thin flats, but again I shook my head. I wanted to feel the earth beneath my feet.

"I won't be requiring your presence again tonight. Go and get yourself some rest."

She cleaned up the soaps and my old clothes and carried them with her when she went. I took a moment to make sure that no scars were showing and to get my breathing under control.

Slowly making my way along the path that we had come along before. I made it back to the camp without incidence. Getting though the camp was another story.

Sitting awake was Gimli, Aragon and Legolas.

"Isabella!" Aragorn called. I didn't stop. I heard him rushing towards me. "Bella!" I stopped. "Please, we only want to talk."

"I have nothing to say." I turned and faced him. He reached for my hand but I flinched back before he could touch me.

"Sorry. Please, will you not answer our questions?"

"Depends what the questions are."

"Take a seat and you will see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I would just like to start off by saying sorry about taking so long to update. I have had massive writers block and school has been really busy. I will try to get at least one chapter out per week. Sorry again. And thank you to all of those people who have posted reviews!** **keep the reviews coming people! I promise to make the next chapter longer, I just wanted to get something out.**

chapter 3

"I have nothing to say." I turned and faced him. He reached for my hand but I flinched back before he could touch me.

"Sorry. Please, will you not answer our questions?"

"Depends what the questions are."

"Take a seat and you will see."

Chapter 3

I shook my head, no. "Not here."

"What do you have in mind?" Gimli asked.

I thought for a moment. The cave I found would have been perfect but I don't want it to be common knowledge. "Follow me... if you can" I said wickedly. I ran away as fast as I could. Winding around various staircases and buildings, I finally came to the one place I could speak freely.

My chambers were covered in a thick layer of dust. Gimli opened his mouth to speak but I covered his mouth quickly up and signed to be quiet. I moved like a ghost across the floor, looking through all the windows and doors, making sure nobody was there. When I was sure the the coast was clear I motioned for them to step forwards. I pulled a piece of rope and a whole section of the floor raised.

They all started voicing their protests. "Guys it's fine. I'll be up in a minute."

I continued to pull down and eventually the platform was in line with the roof. Tying it off, I ran over to my closet. Pressing down on the button on the top shelf, the back of the wardrobe moved, I walked through it and made sure that it closed behind me.

I could barely see through the dark. Stumbling around I finally found the spiral stairs and made my way up them. At the top of the stairs I found my trap door and pushed it open. It flung back with a crash.

Clambering out of the hole not too gracefully, I took in the view. From here you could see all of Lorien. By now it was well into the night but Lorien continued to glow brightly. Beyond Lorien was the outer forest and grassy plains.

Aragon, Legolas and Gimli were staring at me. I suddenly became self conscious.

"What?" I blurted out.

It seeme to snap them out of it. "Nothing" they all muttered. Legolas blushed.

"Sure..." I trailed off.

There was uncomfortable silence for a while. "We can speak freely here. As long as you keep you voice down, no one will over hear us."

I sat down, cross legged, but they all remained standing.

"Why did you lie to your father about me?" Aragon whispered.

"Because if he had known then he wouldn't have allowed you to carry out your future duties."

"Do you plan on telling him about boromir?"

"Nope. Because otherwise he won't let me go with you when you leave."

"You can't come with us." Legolas stated. My eyes narrowed on the elf.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"It's too dangerous." He continued

"If its too dangerous for me, then it is WAY to dangerous for you. Perhaps you should sit this one out, princeling. I'm coming and that's that." Turning my gaze to Aragorn. "You owe me. It's time to pay up."

He looked at his companions for some some indication on where they stood on the matter. I had him trapped and he knew it. Sighing, he gave a small nod. "Good. Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn?" Legolas asked at the same time Gimli asked "how didn't I see that you were a little elfling?"

"Everybody has secrets. But this secret I knew would have come out eventually. And as for your question Gimli, I do not know. But as for the elfling comment, I do not think that would be completely accurate. I am older than you."

They were about to ask more but I cut them off before they could say anything. "When you are going back down, go down the stairs and close the door behind you."

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Legolas asked. I nodded, yes.

The others filed down the stairs and the trap door feel back over the passage. I watched him curiously as he paced back and forth. I laughed at him. I had never seen him so frazzled before. "What is troubling you?"

"Areyouconsideringboromir'soffer?" He said it so fast that I couldn't understand him. I grabbed his hands and brought him to a stop.

"What was all that?" I asked between giggles. He took a deep breath and looked at our linked hands. His large hands were partly covered by my own. He stroked his thumb on the outside of my hand. Pleasure from this simple movement caught me off guard.

"Are you considering Boromir's offer?" He repeated softly.

"Of course I am. It was be rude if I didn't"

He just nodded. for a moment i thought i saw something in his eyes but it was gone too quickly for me to recognise. He stared directly into my eyes and i stared right back. His bright blue eyes were almost glowing in the dim light. He was very handsome with his straight blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp features.

'Wait... What?! Since when did I think that Legolas was hot?!'

'Since you met him.'

'Great. Now I'm talking to myself.'

"Would it be wrong of me to tell you to turn down his offer?" He asked. I was shocked that he was bold enough to tell me such a thing.

"Yes... Yes it would be very wrong. But... Why? He is the only being that has ever seen me like that. Besides its either him or some stupid prince that will just conquer me then use me as a common slave."

"Princes aren't all bad."

"Then find me a prince that is all the things that they say in the fairytales." I said sarcastically. Letting go of his hands I walked to the edge of the tower and lent against the small wall that came up quiet high on my chest. I lent on it backwards so that I was still face Legolas. Bowing my head I closed my eyes.

What am I going to do? If I said yes to Boromir then he might think that I loved him, but then he would die happy. But if I say no then he would almost be suicidal when the time came, plus the ring will affect him more.

Legolas brought me out of my thoughts. I thought he had left until two hands cupped my face and his lips met mine. I was taken by surprise and gasped. He kissed me, and after a while I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands slid down my body. His thumb grazed the side of my breast causing me to press myself into him.

My fingers tangled in his hair. He groaned into my mouth and he pulled my body up so that I could sit on the wall. I instantly parted my legs and he nestled in between them. His tongue danced along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly parted my lips and he entered my mouth.

The feeling of him so close felt nice. My curves melted perfectly into his hard muscles. We were like jigsaw pieces finally coming together. But a voice shouted at me to stop, that this was wrong. I started pulling away from him, but his hands came behind me and pulled me closer by my lower back.

His erection hit me at my centre and I was suddenly aware there was only a couple of layers in between us. And it looked like Legolas was aware of this too, as he placed his hands on my thighs and rubbed erotix circle on the soft skin on my inner thigh. I lost it, I was putty in his hands, I couldn't resist him any more. I started to unlace his tunic but stopped as i asked for permission with my eyes, he lent in and kissed me breathless. I unlaced his tunic and slid my hands across his shoulders. His under shirt was tied near his neck and I pulled the string to untie it.

I admired his body; his toned muscles, he slightly scarred skin. He kissed just under my ear and pulled at his body for him to get closer. Scooping me up in his arms he laid me down on the ground, he straddled me but didnt move.

"Don't you want me?" I whispered.

He pushed one of the shoulders of the dress off and kissed my shoulder. I needed friction though, and involuntary pushed up against him.

"Not yet..." Legolas dismissed.

I found the momentum to flip us around.

"What about now?" I said and before he could reply I ground my hips against him

"Bella, I love you..." He moaned. It caught me off guard. I froze. He lies. Men lie. Elves lie. I can't believe what they say. Elves only fall in love once and I am damned to walk the earth alone. The valar have proven that time and time again.

Legolas noticed that I had become tense. "What is it? What's the matter?" he look worried and concerned. I slid away from him and stood on the pillar that he had seated me on. Without a second glance back, I leapt off the building and landed lightly. Running away, I heard Legolas jumping down as well and running to catch up. I weaved in between the trees to try to get him off my trail but he kept up easily.

"leave me alone!" I shouted back.

"Enough of these secrets!" He called back.

I stepped up my pace and he matched it. My feet were getting shredded by the sticks and rocks on the ground. I came to a sudden halt as I almost ran straight into the spring I bathed in before. I turned around and saw him looking at me expectantly. "What has you so scared?" I didn't answer. "You have nowhere else to go, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you are hiding."

An idea clicked into my head, "how about a little swim?" He looked confused. I turned and dived into the spring fully clothed.

My dress was ruined. It pulled me down to the bottom of the spring but I directed myself over to the cave I found. I clawed to the surface as fast as I could because I was quickly running out of breath. The dress pulled me back down. Braking the surface I gasped for air. Stripping out of my dress I let it sink to the bottom and I proceeded to swim to the next spring.

Making sure nobody was around I slipped out of the water and ran as fast as I could to my tent. I was in nothing more then my undershirt that was almost see through. I came to the edge of the trees and I quietly snuck up the back of my tent and slipped underneath.

Rugs were laid out across the ground with a huge wooden frame bed in the centre. A chest was positioned at the foot of the bed. There were carvings of the woods on the lid. The trees were towering above two figures embracing and a small child.

I will never be that happy...

Shaking the thought out of my head, I dried myself off and out on a night gown that went up to my mid thigh. I pulled out all the twigs and leaves out of my cuts but sighed when I knew I would have to bathe them to get all of the dirt out.

Hobbling over to the tent door I wrapped my dressing gown around me and went to talk to the soldiers that were ordered to protect me. Their eyes never strayed across my body and for that I was thankful. I sent one to go get me healing herbs and bandages and the other I sent to go and get water.

I untied my robe but didn't remove it completely. Sitting down on the bed again I laid down and stared at the roof thinking about what happened today. I've been reunited with my parents, I think I find Legolas sexually appealing, I might be continuing on with the fellowship and everyone in the fellowship hates me because I let Gandalf fall.

The soldiers returned quickly and I dismissed them for the night. I got to work on my feet one at a time. It took me over an hour to do, but I know that they won't get infected.

Bandaged up, I got into the soft bed and tried to sleep.

-LEGOLAS POV-

Her blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and then splayed out around her hips, concealing her legs. When she reached behind her, her dress pulled tightly over her breasts. I needed her. I took her face in my hands. She was so delicate and soft. Without thinking I lent in and kissed her. Her lips tasted so sweet and addictive. She hadn't moved. I tried to encourage her to act by taking her bottom lip in between mine. She tentatively kissed me back.

I needed more. Dragging my tongue across her bottom lip she opened to me. I deepened the kiss and she kissed me with as much force as I was giving her. She wants me. Boosted by this knowledge I acted on my instincts and slid my hands down her body. Hesitantly I brushed my thumbs along the side of her breast. I was rewarded by her arching her back and pressing her body into me.

My need for her was growing by the second. Picking her up I placed her on the wall. I stepped in between her legs. I felt her starting to pull away but I wasn't having any of that. I did the only thing that I could, I bucked into her. We both gasped and moaned at the sensation. I grabbed her thighs and traced circles on the inside of her thighs, and she knotted her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer.

She pulled away from my advances again and this time I let her, I wasn't going to force myself on her. I saw her gaze move downwards, for a minute I thought she was checking me out in the lower region but her hands picked at the threads of my tunic. She glanced up at me as if asking for permission. As an answer I captured her lips in another passionate kiss which left both of us gasping for breath. She went back to work on my tunic and soon pushed it off my shoulders. Moving onto my undershirt, she pulled the one tie until it unraveled.

She slid her hands underneath my shirt and pulled it off. She stared at my body for several long seconds. I lent down and pressed my lips just under her ear, she clawed at my back to bring her body closer. Granting her her wish, I picked her up and slowly placed her on the ground. I straddled her hips and stared at her.

"Don't you want me?" Isabella whispered.

As if that could be true. I was captivated by her since I met her. I gently pushed down a shoulder of the dress and kissed the skin it exposed. She bucked underneath me. I chuckled.

"Not yet..."

I continued my erotic torture and I strained against my pants. She rolled us over so that she was on top.

"What about now?" She purred as she ground her hips into my painful erection. I moaned out her name. She froze.

"What is it? whats the matter?" i panicked

Getting off of me quickly she made her way to the wall again and jumped off it. I scrambled to my feet and jumped down after her. Running after her she shouted back for me to leave her alone, I shouted back, "enough of these secrets!"

Chasing her through trees I followed her to the hot springs. Isabella almost ran straight into one.

"What has you so scared?" she didn't answer. "You have nowhere else to go, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you are hiding." I demanded.

She looked around desperately looking for an escape but then a sly smile crept across her face.

"How about a little swim?" She said darkly. Turning around, she dived into the spring but didn't resurface. After a while I spotted her dress at the bottom of the pool. Diving in, I made my way to the dress, grabbing hold of it, I pulled it to the surface. Chucking it onto the edge I noticed that it was empty.

If the dress is here... Oh no... What if someone sees her?! Shaking my head at her logic, I went to investigate on how she got out. Taking a deep breath I dived back under. Feeling around the edges of the spring I found an opening which I swam through. The rock was as black as coal and yet it was stronger than steel.

The tunnel led to a cave. Stone made up the walls and sand littered the ground. A idea sprang to mind. lifting my hand i wrote in the sand 'secrets', then ducking back under the water I found that the tunnel continued into the next spring, which is where I found a curious looking necklace.

It was made of a shimmery light blue stone that had been fashioned into a small bottle with a cork stopper. Putting the chain around my neck, I walked back to the camp.

When I walked into my tent, Aragorn was still up. His eyes widened at my attire, or lack of. I only had my leggings, the strange necklace and boots which were both soaked through.

"What happened to you?!" Aragorn asked

I couldn't keep it from him, I told him step by step of how my evening played out. "I don't know what to do. I can't control myself around her. There is so much that she has kept a secret. What is she afraid of?" I paced back and forth.

"What did she mean by her comment 'I am older than you"? She is just a regular human, how could she be older than me?" Aragorn questioned.

"I do not know my friend. Isabella is a very curious being..."

A faint thudding sound rang through the silence.

"What's that sound?" I wondered aloud

"I do not know. I'm going to go a have a look."

- Isabella POV -

Load... Pull back... Aim... Release...

Load... Pull back... Aim... Release...

I had formed a rhythm. Every arrow hit directly in the centre every time. I had tried going to sleep but I found that I was too angry.

Foot steps...

My body went on high alert and I quickly nocked an arrow and turned to see my intruder. Aragorn. I stood my ground. "Next time instead of saying that you have multiple opinions about my relationship status, a warning might be nice." I hissed.

He looked shocked to say the least. But then he turned angry, "A little warning about Gandalf's death would have been nice too but that didn't happen, did it?!" He practically shouted.

"That's different and you know it. You would have stopped it."

"Of course I would have tried to save him! Do you know why?! Because I'm a human being, I have feelings and empathy! And do you know what you have? Nothing. Your just an empty shell. Your a monster in human form. You let him fall with out a second look."

"Your right. I did let him fall without a second glance. And someday soon you will understand why, but until that day I want you to keep your distance."

"How can someone be afraid if they have no soul?" He said coldly

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of pain, I'm not afraid of death. But I'm afraid of hurting others, even ones who are so focused on taking revenge on me. You will understand one day, but until then, stay away."

He took a step closer to me and I loosed my arrow. It hit the beam beside his head.

"Next time it will be you." I said. While quickly nocking another arrow. He challenged me with his eyes and charged at me after he drew his sword. I loosed my arrow and it hit his thigh. He collapsed on the ground. Rushing to his side I pulled out the arrow harshly. He bit down on his sleeve.

"You have to trust me Aragorn. Do you want the pain to stop?" He nodded. "Then trust me when I say that it isn't wise for you to be around me if you can't control yourself." He nodded again.

I placed my hands over his wound and concentrated. I healed him and ripped my skin apart. I fell back panting. Ripping my shirt underneath, I wrapped the wound up. Aragorn offered his hand to me to help me up. I took it hesitantly.

Once I was steady I let go of his hand. I went back to firing arrows at the targets, and Aragorn turned to walk away.

"You will understand someday."

He walked all the way to the exit when I remembered something.

"Aragorn!" I yelled. He turned back to look at me. "Tell Legolas I want to see him, he has something of mine."

He nodded and continued to walk away. Within half an hour I heard Legolas approaching. Not even bothering to face him, I continued to shoot arrows.

"You have something of mine. Something of great importance to me, and I want it back."

I still didnt face him.

"Are you talking about this?" He held up his hand to show me that he had my necklace.

"Of course I am. Give it back, please."

"I'm afraid I can't. You see, I can't give it back to you unless there is something for me in return."

"What do you want?"

"All of your secrets."

"Not going to happen."

"Ok then how about a game?"

"What type of game?"

"The involved type. The type where I get 10 shots. If I say 'Simon says' before a command you have to do it, but if I don't then you don't have to do what I said."

"So basically you have 10 commands that I have to do."

"Yes."

"Make it 4"

"8." he challenged

"What about you give me two offers and i have to choose one of them." i offered

He thought for a moment, "but you have to do it 10 times."

"Fine. What is your first demand?" I grumbled

"Either turn boromir's offer down, or be sexually active with him."

"What!?" I was shocked. "I'm not giving my body to anyone! I have never, and will never, do that willingly!"

"Then decline his offer." Legolas stated. We tried to stare the other down, I was the first to look away.

"How long do I have?" I whispered

"Two suns. When the second sunrises, that is the deadline. Oh and by the way, no one must know of this."

I nodded. That gave me a whole day and night. No one has every done this to me before. I think i recall one world calling it blackmail.

"Legolas. I will do the 10 commands, but please. May I have my necklace back?" I almost begged him. He must of saw how desperate I looked because he took off my necklace and placed it on the table. "Thankyou"

I held onto one of the wooden beans and took off some weight off of my leg. Letting one of my hands drop down onto the makeshift bandage to find that the blood had soaked through my trousers. Trying to act quickly, I limped over to a long bench in the centre of the building. I looked under the table and found the first aid kit I had made when I was young.

I jumped up and tried to sit on the edge of the table. I didn't jump high enough and scrapped my back. I tried again, with the same out come. Legolas saw what I was trying to do and walked up to me. I may of been dizzy from the loss of blood, or I'm going crazy but Legolas seemed to be trying to seduce me.

He maintained eye contact the whole time. Legolas's eyes were as deep as an ocean and just as captivating. I couldn't look away. He slowly walked towards me and only stopped when his chest was touching mine. I felt myself getting aroused. My head was about a hands length under his chin. We continued to stare at each other as he raised his hands to my waist and down to my hips. He took a step forwards and picked me up to place me on the table. As he pulled me up, our body's rubbed together but then quickly separated as he put me on the table.

He drew his dagger and I automatically pushed away from him. But he caught me by an arm wrapped around my back.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered and dragged me back so that my knees were over the edge. He pulled my trouser leg up and cut it all the way round.

Referring to the first aid kit, he pulled out herbs and bandages, and got to work. he first ground the herbs and then spread the paste over my cut. Getting the bandages he wrapped it around my leg, several times brushing the crouch of my pants causing me to repress a moan. It got to a point where I thought that he may be doing it on purpose but I didn't give the thought too much time.

He finished eventually and helped me get down the same way as he helped me up. With out another word he walked out. That was weird, even for him. And why was I getting tingles when he would just look at me? He didn't even have to touch me to effect me.

Walking to the other end of the table, I picked up my necklace. 10 commands. What have I gotten myself into? Putting away my equipment I made my way to my tent.

Just as I was passing Aragorn's and Legolas's tent I heard hushed voices. I decided to listen in. Crouching down in the shadows I held as still as I could so I didn't alert them of my presence.

"If you make her do something that she doesn't want to do, I swear I will make you regret it." Aragorn growled at Legolas.

"I know. Did you see how she behaved with Haldir?"

"She is a completely different person around him. It's almost like she is a child and he is the over protective brother." Aragorn agreed. "What are you going to demand of her?"

There was silence for a little while then some shuffling. "That's what I'm going to ask her next."

Why couldn't he just say it aloud?! A throaty chuckle emitted from the tent. "I feel sorry for the poor girl. Just don't demand her to do anything... Physical ... with you. I don't think that she knows about your feelings for her yet"

"I don't have feelings for that stupid little elfling!" His comment hurt, but I knew it was true.

"Go to sleep. I have a feeling that your going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

No one spoke for a while. Getting out of my crouch I straighten up and walked over to my tent. Looking around the inside of my temporary home, I made a beeline for the bed. Stripping down quickly, I slid under the blankets. It felt so cold and empty.

Tossing and turning, I searched for a comfortable position. Near dawn I finally fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret 4

I was standing in an open field of grass. People all around me; children, parents, the fellowship...  
They were all so happy and unburdened by the weight of darkness. A child tugged at my skirt. He called out "mummy! mummy!" At me. I looked down at him.

He couldn't be more than three years old but even still he was almost exactly like Legolas; pale blond hair, charming smile, lanky but strong build... All except his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green. They were the the same colour as mine.

Mine. I stubbled back at the realisation. He was mine. I knelt down so that i was sitting on my heels. He turned around but was slightly unbalanced so I pulled him into my side to keep him steady. He first pointed to Legolas who was holding out a hand for me and was smiling comfortingly at me.

The second man he pointed to was Boromir. Boromir was standing with both his hands at his side. The way he stood radiated confidence where as Legolas had an air of uncertainty and hopefulness.

"Who are you going to dance with mummy?" The child whispered in my ear. His breath ticked me slightly. I flinched away from the little boy. He drifted away in the wind like dirt would be blown away by the gentle breeze.

Staring in horror, i watched as the field turned from a lively, joyful place into a place full of misery and death. The hobbits, children, Legolas and Boromir, and all the living beings were now dead in the grass.

The grass had withered and died, but it was ash black. Moisture was on my hands. Bringing my hands up to my face I saw I had blood on my hands. No matter how hard I scrubbed, it wouldn't come off. "Please... No... please... No.." I repeated over and over again throughout the tears.

"You brought this upon yourself." A loud booming voice spoke over me. I searched around me but I couldn't see anybody. "You act as if there are no consequences to your actions. You have blood on your hands, but soon you will have more. Soon everyone you love will be taken from you even if you do not yet know that you are infatuated with them. This is the future. Either you will take their life, or you will die. Choose wisely."

I ran towards the bodies of the child and Legolas but the further I ran, the further they were away from me. Arms enclosed around me but I easy fought them off and kept running. But then stronger arms took hold of me. They pulled me down to the ground and a heavy weight sat on my pelvis. I couldn't breathe. It felt like all the air was taken out of the field. Smoke clouded my vision for a moment only for it to clear and reveal the sight before me.

Haldir was sitting on top of me pressing a dagger to my throat. He was breathing heavily and his eyes blazed with anger. Then the image distorted and changed. Boromir lay lifeless and bleeding in my arms. Ghosts of arms pulled me away from the scene.

I woke up.

Legolas was perched on top of me, pinning me into my bed by holding my hands at my side. I instantly fought against him. Lifting my legs up, i wrapped them around his neck. I pulled back and I suddenly had the upper hand of being on top.

"What are you doing here?!" I seethed at him

"Your maid went and fetched me saying that you were screaming and thrashing in your sleep." He quickly explained. I searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, but all I saw was worry and a kind tenderness and I knew that he spoke the truth. I released his hands but stayed sitting on him. Sometime when I was sleeping, someone had put me in a simple night dress.

"He gave me a fright." I referred to the dream. He placed his hands behind him and pushed himself up so that he was sitting up and I was straddling his lap. He moved both of his hands onto my thighs and massaged them slowly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"It's alright. Now go back to sleep." He kissed my cheek and lifted me off of him so that he could make his way to the exit.

"Legolas, stay... Please..." He simply shut the curtains that acted as the doors and turned around to face me but didn't move or advance towards me. "I'm sorry, that was rude and not really appropriate for someone of our stature..." I picked at the blanket while I said this. I was too scared to look up even the tiniest bit to see his reaction.

The bed dipped down as I felt Legolas get on the bed. I still couldn't look up. I have never asked this of any one, let alone a fully grown elf! His movement still for a moment and then I felt two big, rough hands cup my face. I slowly looked into his eyes. I couldn't have looked away if I tried. They were compelling me to trust him, and that is exactly what I wanted to do. His words were so smooth that I hung on every single word, "please do not be embarrassed. If it makes you feel better, I will lay over the blanket while you sleep under. Come here." He held his arms out wide for me and I gladly took him up on his invitation, and snuggled into his side.

The rest if the night was peaceful as we both feel asleep.

When morning came, things were just as jumbled as my nightmares. Two maids were rushing around the inside of my tent planning and prepping what i was to wear today and Legolas was no where to be seen. I was well accustomed and informed about the way the higher class ladies spent their day, but I had never actually participated in these events.

I pretended to sleep until one of the maids ripped off my blankets, while telling me that I wasn't fooling anyone. They brought in my breakfast and laid it out on the small table in the corner of the room. The smell of fresh bread and fruit convinced me to leave the comfort of my bed and to indulge in the fine food. While I ate, the two maids stood in a line near the door where they patiently for me to finish. It made me uncomfortable, having people wait on me. Quietly finishing the breakfast they laid out for me, I turned on my chair to face them. The immediately bowed their heads.

"What are your names?" I asked uncomfortably, to break the silence.

"I am Alya." Responded the shortest of the 2 maids. She had a very pale complexion like all elves but she also had white hair that was left almost untouched. She had a kind face but appeared very serious about whatever was going through her had a slightly curvy figure but was very humble about them.

"My name is Melda." Replied the young elf with ebony hair. She had sharper features and a very serious expression had become imprinted on her face. Melda seemed to be the older of the two and was not of a womanly shape. Her figure was very rectangular and consisted of no curves.

"Please do not be so professional. I need friends more then I need maids. Make your self at home."

They were so obviously shocked that it took several minutes for them to recover. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at their expressions. Shaking my head to clear my amusement from my mind, I walked over to my bed and sat down near the head board and motioned for them to take a seat as well.

After a while they did but only sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's it like being who you are?" Alya tentatively questioned.

"It's terrible." I groaned

"But what about that big elvish castle you normally live in, and the fine dresses you wear?" Chimed in Melda

"It's a prison with better linens. Every movement is judged every word un spoken doesn't go un noticed. You dont know what it is like. When your out in the middle of the forest you are completely free. It is nothing like here."

"I don't really know what to say. All throughout our life we have dreamt for the opportunity to live like lady Galadriel." Alya said disappointedly.

"Do not fret. Your day will come. And when it does, you will have to make a decision. And it will be yours alone to make." I explained, "Now that's enough about me, what about you two?"

For hours we sat and talked about everything this world contained, I never told them of my past. I learnt that Alya and medla had been best friends since birth which was 70 years ago, and that this was the first time they had volunteered to be maids. Anything Alya didn't like, chances are Melda did. They were complete opposites, yet so compatible with each other.

Politely asking if they could make me new riding clothes, they hurriedly agreed. Somewhere between conversations, they dressed me in another royal blue dress but this one accentuated my breasts and my curves. It was long and the skirt was made of a light and flowing material.

I dismissed Alya and Melda for the day and went outside. The camp was almost empty except for Gimli, Pippin and Merry. They seemed to be cooking up a feast! There was at least five dishes cooking over the fire at once, plus there was already roasted meat filling their hands to the brim. I asked them where everyone was and the answered me in between mouthfuls.

Pippin explained that Aragon had gone to lord Celeborn an hour ago and still hadn't returned, Legolas and Boromir was also nowhere to be seen. And Frodo and Sam sat on the edge of camp at the base of a tree talking quietly.

With not much else to do, I wandered the paths and roads of the city. It hadn't changed a bit since I left. The leaves and moss were just as green as the bark was brown. The one thing that had changed was the way people acted around me. Everywhere I went, elves would stop and bow, including ones I once knew when i was a child.

Haldir stood with his head and back inclined to the ground. His hands were behind his back and golden strands of hair fell over his shoulders. Haldir was directly in front of me and was not moving any time soon.

"March warden haldir. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" I curtly asked.

He straightened up and looked down at me, "what makes you believe I have something to discuss with you?"

I raised my eye brow and gestured at him. His replying chuckle turned lead into an awkward silence.

"I was wondering whether or not I may have the honour to have you on my arm for your welcome back ball."

"What?! Where did you hear of this nonsense?"

"Lady Galadriel has made preparations and has informed everyone's of tonight's events. There is to be a great feast in your name." He stated with confidence.

I was a little bit puzzled as to why I wasn't told, besides, playing my social role at the moment is the least of my worries. Plus I don't need Haldir thinking that now that I'm back that everything will go back the the way things were. I'm a different person now, I'm a stronger one that knows that love is hopeless, and that love makes you weak.

"I do not believe that I was invited. I'm sorry. Excuse me." I pushed past him and I could feel his gaze on me as I rushed down the path. I didn't know where the path led, but I just couldn't be bothered dealing with Haldir a feelings. Before I left, the march warden and I were best of friends. We did everything together. His parents were even thinking of a betrothal between the two of us. But then I left and now I feel like the is a massive hole inside my chest, I don't know what will fill that hole but I know that it is not Haldir.

My skirt billowed out behind me as I ran down the curving path. It led me deeper and deeper into the forest until I no longer knew when I was, it didnt matter though because I kept running. Stepping off the path, I wondered through the forest and enjoyed the acceptance I felt when I was somewhere like this. It was too soon when I felt the suns rays dipping over the horizon.

'Great, now I only have a few hours to do my little demand...' I thought to myself.

Walking back to the camp took me longer than I thought it would. As soon as my foot hit the clearings grass, I was dragged away by Alya and Melda and into one of the many rooms Lorien held. Melda drew a bath while Alya went about undoing my dress. They hadn't spoken a word, but I wasn't about to clear the silence. The tension in the air was almost pliable. Damn... They are REALLY angry at me...

Although they were mad, their movements were still swift and gentle. They got me settled in the tub before they started scrubbing my skin and brushing my hair. By the time they pulled me out of the bath, the water had turned a disgusting brown colour. Drying myself at lightening speed, I watched the two girls prepping the dress they picked out for me to wear. It was the same royal blue, but this one had more underskirts that went underneath it and it also showed a lot less chest as it had a square cut neck. Melda held out fabric shoes for me, which I gladly took and put on.

Dashing over to my dirty clothes, I rummaged through them until I found it; my necklace. It was a emerald cut into a small oval sphere with a dragon wrapped around it. Clasping it around my neck once again I felt it nestle into my skin.

Alya took hold of my hand and set me down in front of a mirror where she brushed my hair and then placed a simple silver circlet on top of my head. "Wait here. Melda and I will be ready in two minutes."

I stood and admired what the two girls accomplished in under an hour. The dress followed my curves and made my hips look really small. The full skirt dragged along the ground by a centimetre.

When they remerged they were both wearing more appropriate dresses. Alya wore a pale green dress that was very intricate with gold embroidery on the sleeves and the neck line, while Melda wore a silver dress which was very simple but showed off what cleavage she had. They both had left their hair down and wore brilliant smiles.

"Come on!" Alya excitedly squealed. She held my hand and pulled me out of the room. The moon was casting a silver light across the landscape, making everything look like delicate silver. Walking down the path towards where my mother said the ball was going to be, I tripped over 6 times but luckily Alya and Melda didn't allow me to fall. When we got near the entrance of the ball, Alya and Melda turned around and told me to wait 2 minutes after they had gone through, and then enter.

I didn't know what they were up to but I played along and waited several moments. The party was outside and the whole thing was beautiful. Vines criss crossed above our heads, while candles hung from these vines. Tables were situated around the outside of the dance platform. Dozens and dozens of couples swirled around each other, filling the whole dance platform.

Lifting my skirt a little, I made my way down the stairs slowly, making sure not to trip. When I ripped my eyes off of the ground once I was back on a flat surface I searched the faces around me for a familiar one and spotted Aragorn walking towards me. He stopped 2 meters in front of me and bowed his head.

"May I have you first dance?" He asked with his hand out for me. I took it silently and he led me to the edge of the dancing crowd. He took my waist as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to apologise for how I behaved towards you this previous couple of days."

I started shaking my head before he finished, "what did my father say to you? Your only saying this because of my relations."

He glanced down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "You are right. I'm afraid though, your father forbid me to tell you of the subjects that were discussed."

I rolled me eyes. The rest of the dance went on in silence, and as soon as the song finished we separated and went our own ways. I didn't get very far because Boromir asked me to dance with him. I followed him deeper into the crowd, where he suddenly spun me around and then pulled me close. We danced much closer than Aragorn and I did, but I didn't say anything.

He broke the silence by asking if I had thought about his offer. I pulled away from him and we stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm sorry Boromir, but I can't be with you." I stared straight into his eyes as I said this. He showed no sign of an emotion. I quickly turned away and headed to where I saw the wine being served. I knew it wasn't polite but I drank my first four glasses like it was water. I had never handled my alcohol well, so I could already feel it affecting me. Elvish wine is much more alcoholic compared to human wine.

"What sorrows are you trying to drown, my child." A fair voice spoke to me from behind as I was pouring my 5th glass.

"Ones that are of no concern to you, mother." I said curtly. Feeling someone looking at me I turned in the direction I felt it coming from. And there he was. The elf that frighten, confused and caused my heart to race, was standing at the base of the stairs looking directly at me as if he was in awe of what he saw. I felt like I was in a dream. The only thing that existed was me and Legolas, the dancing figures no longer seemed to be a distraction, they just faded away into the background along with the music.

Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder, making both Legolas and myself jump and released me from his gaze. I quickly turned around so that he couldn't see my silly grin or the blush that was creeping up onto my cheeks.

'This is ridiculous Isabella! Get over it because it is never going to happen. Remember he is the jerk that can force us to do 10 things.' I mentally slapped myself.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, turning hesitantly I found that it was an elf that I have never seen before. At this I felt relieved but there was also a pang of disappointment in there. He asked me if I could dance with him, I accepted and he pulled me near the middle of the dance floor. He danced ok but he stubbled a few times and hardly ever talked except for compliments to how I look. But I realised all too late what type of dance this was. This was the one where we changed partners, so when the time came, my partner released me and allowed me to walk away.

The elves were not allowed to move or indicate who they want to dance with. It was the elven maidens choice. I got stuck with a very young elf that had the bluest eyes i have ever seen he was not very fair in comparison to the other elves and seemed to have a cheeky glint in his eyes.

He led me around the dance floor probably showing off to his friends. When the time came to swap partners he made me spin around so fast that I couldn't stop myself until I hit someone. They didn't move a bit at the impact, so I found myself going down. Two strong arms caught me before I hit the ground, and then pulled me to them.

My hands rested on his chest while his arms wrapped around my waist. My head was tucked under his chin. The smell that came off of him was amazing, and his little blonde hairs was tickling my cheek as I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it**

**P.s. I don't not own lord of the rings, sadly :(**

"Thank you sir..." I pulled back from him immediately but didn't look up to see who my saviour was. "My mother must be missing me, I shouldn't keep her waiting..." I trailed off, running out of ideas for excuses to get away from this man. Without looking back, I disappeared in the crowd.

I kept moving until I saw Boromir coming towards me, fear and a little resentment curled my stomach into a fistful of knots until the guilt of what I did washed over me. I turned away from him and made my way to the out skirts of the party. I watched the crowd out of the corner of my eye, watching out for Boromir.

After a peaceful 6 minutes, I caught a glimpse of his face. He hadn't seen me yet, so I slowly turned and walked away into the forest. The way was clear but very dark.

I couldn't keep on avoiding him, I knew that. But just not so soon... Why couldn't I hate him? It would make it so much easier. I wouldn't feel this guilt, after all, he did try to take advantage of me. I need to get him out of my head. Sighing, i let the thought drift from my mind. I tried to clear my mind of all thought and to just accept the position I am in at the moment.

A twig snapped and I instantly turned towards the sound, only to find aragorn approaching with his hands up as if to show me he wasn't holding a weapon. I continued to give him a death stare to hopefully convey that his company was unwanted, but he ignored it and slowly lowered his hands but remained where he was.

"What changed?" He asked. He clear, confident voice seemed to be soaked in by our forest surroundings.

"Excuse me?"

"What made you changed your mind about coming with us?"

"What changed your mind about not wanting my company anymore?"

"Gandalf did. I answered your question, now answer mine."

"I already did. But u don't seem to like my answers."

"Answer me this question honestly, or you can answer it when everyone else is around." He threatened

"Is that a demand?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "I have come to care for the fellowship and the very fact that you don't want me around anymore is why I must accompany you until certain events happen."

"So is that what you think you are to do?"

"It is the only thing I feel comfortable doing."

"Are you just going to leave when it becomes too much for your fragile mind?"

"I-"

"You pretend to be a warrior, but after everything you are still are weak, fragile little girl." His words sparked a fury in me that I haven't felt since I was put in the cage. My hands stung as they urged me to hit him, to stop his ramblings. I knew I would regret it later so I dug my hands into the earth and forced myself to dig my fingers into the ground even though the stones ripped at my nails and flesh. Even after this. He continued to shout at me, screaming insults at me.

My muscles trembled at the effort it had to exhaust to stop my hands from strangling him. Like a blooming flower, pain seeped into my head. The more I tried to restrain my movements the more the pain bloomed.

A pressure built up in my chest that felt like it was going to explode any second.

"Vanya... Isabella... Bella... Shhh... Everything is alright... Shhh... Calm down baby... Shhh..." A voice whispered beside me. I looked up to see everything in dismay. Wind was whirling around us so quickly it created a veil from the outside world and in the centre of it was Aragorn suspended in air. My hair whipped across my eyes, making my vision blur and my eyes to water.

My head cleared as I saw what was going on. I no longer felt angry or upset. In its place I felt such regret and amazement in what I had done.

The winds slowed but I kept my hand rooted depth in the earth and my head bowed. I did not want to see Aragorn's face after what just happened. I was on the verge of killing him. I disgraced not only my self but also my loving parents. My body became numb and limp as I felt Aragorn stand me up.

He held me to his chest tenderly as he whispered his apologies, "I had to do it. I was not going to let an un known threat join the fellowship when the whole world is at stake. and seeing as u refused to tell us, I had no other choice. I tried before in the archery range without success. I'm so sorry I had to do that. I'm so sorry." He continued to repeat.

"Both you and Legolas hate me for what I had to do."

"I do not not hate you Isabella. You are good and kind and pure, but there is a darkness to you that I couldn't ignore. But as for Legolas, he is gentle yet fierce as any elven warrior should be. You only know him as you do because he has held the darkness that I felt about you against you. I shall speak with him about it." He eventually pulled back and released me. "We must leave at first light tomorrow, so please, get to your quarters as soon as possible to rest." He kissed me on my fore head and left like nothing ever happened.

As soon as he left I lent against a tree to release some of the pressure off of my feet.

I can not remember when I had done that last time. It took such effort that I now felt almost limp with exhaustion. I felt so weak, weaker than I have ever felt before.

The cage I was put in stopped these sort of things from happening.

While I sat gathering my strength, I thought about what Aragorn had said. He did not hate me. Legolas did not hate me. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that after everything, they still cared for me. It seemed unreal yet obvious.

I pulled myself up, using the tree as support. My knees felt as if in the next moment or so, they would buckle and I would not be able to make it back up. My arms felt as if they were carrying a hobbit on each. My head thumped and I couldn't help but cover my temples in the how to hold the crashing waves of pain still.

I stumbled in the general direction that I believed the party has been held. Several times I almost lost my balance and fell, but I quickly to my hands away from my head to steady myself. But my hand would always return to my temple.

Path was not a clear one and was riddled with roots. The darknessy enclosed the trees, all the way to the delicate branches on the tips. The stars shone with the brightness that could only be described as twinkling fireflies dancing on the black backdrop of the night sky. The moon remained unseen, making the restrictive nights light almost non-existent.

Dragging my feet along the path, I continued to make my way in the direction that I thought the party was. The walk was longer than I expected it to be, and by the time I reached the edge of the forest, my legs were shaking from exhaustion and I had several scratches over my bare skin, while my dress were dirty and torn from the times I tripped and fell into bushes and branches.

I wasn't known from my clumsiness but out in the forest, I was stumbling blindly.

The clearing I came into was not what I had expected to see.

The fire burned low in the middle of the surrounding tents. The the tents curtains were closed as the rest of the fellowship had already resided to their appropriate quarters.

Stumbling near the fire I allowed my knees to buckle. I moaned as the tiny stones stuck into my knees. I sat back on my feet and fell sideways. I didn't have the energy to continue to walk to my tent which was at least another 40 meters away.

While watching the hot coals I fell into a frightful sleep.

The morning came as swift as any. The morning sun showed the fellowship off, as they departed Lorien.

All morning, Aragorn had been eyeing me for any signs that might suggest that i was in any sort of distress due to what happened the previous night. He knew that the others had called it off as a heavy heart about leaving home so soon, but he knew better.

The only time i had gotten out of his watchful gaze was when they had all lined up in front of Galadriel, and she presented them with gifts. Galadriel came to me last, giving me a loving hug before she presented me with her gifts.

Galadriel gave me a long bow that was made of a white, smooth, light metal that shined in the sun and Galadriel's hair, and a quiver to go with it, a fully supplied bag and a small flower necklace that was made up of six interlocking silver loops.

When Galadriel presented the necklace to Isabella, she said "one token, even one as small as a flower, can save more than two hearts if it is perceived correctly. Let my token, a petaled flower soaked and forged in azriels star, do the same for you."

The Sam was presented with elven rope, Frodo had a star, Legolas received a bow strung with elven hair and arrows, Gimli got 3 strands of her hair, Boromir was given a golden belt while pippin and merry had silver belt and Aragorn was given the elf stone and a sheath for the broken sword.

Along with this, the elves supplied the boats, lembas bread and elven cloaks with elven leaf brooches for everyone.

The fellowship accepted them humbly and gratefully.

After the lengthy goodbye, we prepared for our leave. As we were placing everything into the boats. I noticed that some one was standing near my bag. Even from behind, i could tell who it was.

"Ada!" He turned at her voice and embraced her immediately, openly showing affection for his beloved daughter. "I'm going to miss you Ada."

"Just as I will. Come home soon. I love you with all of my eternal heart. Be safe little Vanya."

"I love you Ada. I'm scared Ada..."

"You are the finest warrior and she-elf I have ever seen. Follow your heart and you will be happy and safe."

I simply nodded as he drew me into one last hug and as a parting, he kissed me on my forehead gently and left. Saying goodbye to my father left me with a heavy heart but i knew that my place was in the fellowship.

Walking back to help the rest of the fellowship, i over heard Legolas, pippin and merry.

"Lembas bread. One small bite will fill a full mans stomache." Legolas explained to the two small hobbits. As he walk off, merry nudged pipping, "how many did u eat?!"

"Four." They both started laughing. Isabella couldn't help the fact that the two hobbits in such high spirits lighted her heart some what.

All three boats had been loaded with their packs. Aragorn and Boromir climbed into separate boats with Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam following them. Legolas and Gimli stepped into the other.

As i stood gazing at her home, for what may be the last time, i felt a lump in her throat. I swept my eyes along the forest one last time to find Haldir watching me with an unreadable expression.

I ran to him and he embraced me. Haldirs arms wove around my small waist, pulling me closer still to his body.

I felt my self melting into his arms. I felt safe here. "Please stay." Haldir whispered so quietly that's human ears would never have been able to pick it up, but i heard. "I can't. I will see you again soon my friend." I said, pulling out of his arms.

Everyone was staring curiously as the exchange. A wave of jealously over came Legolas when they cupped each others faces and rested their foreheads together. He could hear Haldir whispering "Until then, little Vanya."

Legolas's hands balled into fisted as he tried to retain his feeling from spilling over into words. Gimli chucked as he saw the elf react to what was happening in front of him. This cause Legolas to shoot a glare his way, but Gimli barely noticed, for Isabella was making her way towards them with tear streaks down her face which she quickly wiped away.

"You alright lassie?" Gimli asked concerned for me. I just nodded and looked down. In truth i just want to be hugged and comforted, and told that i will be back soon. But i wiped my face clear of any emotions to not appear weak.

I went to Aragorn's boat first and pushed the boat off of the bank, then proceeded to do the same for Boromir's boat. When i came to the boat i will be traveling in with Legolas and Gimli, she pushed it off of the bank but then swung her body up in a hand stand on the front of the boat and flipped her body in.

I landed with a soft thud, and then picked up the paddle to help Legolas get out of the narrower part if the river.

I drew her hood around my face once we were out of the parts of the river Legolas needed help in, and tuned into the conversation that Legolas and Gimli were having

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, hence forth I will call nothing fair unless it is her gift to me." Gimli said dramatically and honestly.

Legolas looked over him with a curious expression, "What was it?"

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli stated with a joyfully proud expression.

Legolas just smiled in appreciation that Gimli has made peace with his inner elven hatred.

I instantly remembered the story of an elf that once ask Galadriel for the same thing, a strand of her hair, three times. Every time she refused to because all she saw in his heart was greed and fire. That elf was considered the greatest elf in history of the the first age of middle earth. And yet Galadriel refused him but gave Gimli, a dwarf, three times what he asked for.

I smiled as Gimli. The significance of this gift was written all over my face, just like Legolas.

Gimli asked what the fair lady of the wood gave me.

"I'm not sure exactly. She said will be able to save two hearts and that it was soaked and forged in a star of some sort." I answered while handing the necklace to Gimli for him to see properly. "I do not remember the exact words of her riddle. Even when I was young she could not speak without a hidden meaning." I chuckled and shook my head a little a the memory. The other two smiled.

After he returned it to me, i placed it around me neck again, finding it that it eased my troubled mind.

The morning drifted into late afternoon, and i felt that it was time to give Legolas a break. He had been rowing for the whole day so far and even though elves don't become tired very easily, but I knew that he would want to take a minute to eat and hydrate him self.

Standing without rocking the boat, i told Legolas this. At first he continued to say that he was fine, but after pointing out the fact that he had not yet eaten since the day before, his stomach rumbled. Gimli chuckled and I produced a 'told-you-so' grin.

I walked down the boat to take Legolas's position, but wobbled slightly as i stepped behind Legolas. Legolas immediately steadied me by placing his hands on my hips. My hands came to rest on his shoulders.

We were so close together that i could feel the warmth of his chest radiating into me, and his sweet gentle breath over her face. I looked up into his face to find that his eyes had turned dark and lingered on my lips.

His fingers slowly tightened their hold on my hips. This wasn't noticeable to any body looking on at them. Just this little movement gave her tingles and the desire for him to be closer. Her heart beat quickened as she got lost in the moment.

Being the first to recover I cleared my throat and looked down at the boat. He took the hint and released me and went to take his place at the front. I could feel my face blaze up in red as I took the paddle and tried to catch up to the other two boats.

All the while that I was paddling I thought about what aragorn told me me the night before. Legolas didn't hate me, but that didn't explain how he was around me. I knew he wasn't a bad person, I had seen it, at the time where he awoke me after a nightmare and stayed with me when I requested it. A person with a bad intention would not have cared for me as he did that night.

But there were times where I felt that he was a terrible being, shunning me and making me feel vulnerable with the 10 commands. I wanted to see the caring side of him more, I just didn't know how to bring him out.

We continued to travel by boat for hours until the sun dipped down over the trees and Aragorn called us to stop.

We made a nice fire since we were still within the borders of Lorien and enjoyed the warmth of it.

Just as I finished propping myself up on a boulder and wrapping my cloak around me for the night, Legolas appeared, standing by my feet and asking if he could speak to me for a moment in private. I nodded my consent.

He held out his hand, I gladly took it. As he pulled me up, we evidently became close, he was the one this time to quickly stepped away from me and dropped my hand like it was hot coals. He turned and walked steadily into the surrounding trees, several times looking back to see if I was keeping up.

He turned towards me when I had stopped walking, gazing at me with open curiosity.

"This is far enough, elf." I tried to remain cold, strong and in control when really I was a chaotic mess of emotions and thoughts.

"Very well. Aragorn spoke to me about how I have behaved towards you. I understand that how I have been acting is wrong, I just don't know how I... I... I apologise deeply for my actions. I would never wish what I have inflicted upon you, upon anyone. And for that I am truly, deeply sorry."

Legolas stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting piece of art work to him.

I could tell that his apology was sincere, as he wouldn't look in my eyes. Even when I walked in front of him, merely a metre away he refused to look at me.

"You come across as an elf that would be too proud to say an apology such as that." I said softy

"Well I have not been proud of my behaviour either."

"Why have you been acting like that then? And I say 'acting' because I know that you are not this cold person you pretend to be towards me."

His head shot up and locked with my eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times like he he was trying to say something but he was unable to form the words. Clearing his throat, Legolas composed him self, "there is a darkness in you, I could feel it from the first time I saw you. I had always considered you a threat to the fellowship. Yet I always found this pull towards you, a voice, telling me to protect you. I tried to care for you, every night when you had fallen asleep I would place you in my bed roll, but every morning you refused to even appreciate the gesture. You are too stubborn for you own good. You are set in your ways and don't like being viewed as weak, that's why you couldn't accept the bed roll. That's why I made the commands. When I would try to help, your pride would get in the way, this was the only way I could think of that would use your pride against you. It was the only way I could get through to you."

"Then why did you force me to reject Boromir? He is a good man." I whispered, for the fear of my voice would crack if I used it at a normal volume.

"You are an elf, your are blessed with immortality, he is not. He will pass in a couple of short years if he is lucky. He deserves someone that would grow old with him. Not someone who would remain beautiful and young indefinitely. It would never work. You would be setting your self up to heart break, and I can't see you go through that. You would fade."

He took that one step towards me which made us so close that his muscled chest grazed mine. He raised his hands hesitantly and softly placed them so he was caressing my neck and face. "I will not let you die because of him. I won't allow it." He searched my eyes to see if I understood him, what he found must have answered his unspoken question because he nodded and released me.

I turned away from him and started to walk back to camp, but I soon realised that he wasn't following. I turned to look back at him to find that he was staring off into the forest. I walked slowly back to him. He didn't even blink. Sliding my hand into his I tugged on it gently so he would look at me. "You coming?" I asked. I smiled as he just nodded.

Legolas allowed me to pull him slightly and guide him through the forest. The whole way he never spoke, just continued to think in his own little world. I pulled him into the clearing and guided him to his bed roll. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Shhh... Everyone is asleep... " he looked around and indeed see that everyone was already fast asleep. I stepped in front of him and unpinned his cloak and folded it up so he could use it to prop his head up like a pillow. I left his tunic on, as I didn't want for either of us to feel uncomfortable, after all I was only doing this because off all of the times he gave up his bed roll for me, right? I shook my head and just focused on hurriedly finishing. Kneeling, I unlaced his boots. Undoing the buckle for his quiver I put it beside his cloak, along with his bow. I pushed on his shoulders and he sat down on his temporary bed. He looked at me curiously when i took off of his shoes, but he allowed it.

I threw the blanket over the of him then walked off to survey the perimeter.


End file.
